Alchemic Ninja: Rewrite
by Alaska-sama
Summary: Blood and ash; a wasted world. A dead father, a dead mother. The beginnings of a legend. Full MetalxNaruto Crossover. Pairings Undecided. Need reviews! May or may not continue with this. Re-write of previous fic 'Alchemic Ninja"
1. Prologue

I'm in a bit of a rut with 'Broken', so I have decided to try and do 'Alchemic Ninja' again. I may or may not finish this.

Sorry for the really short first chapter, next one will be longer. This is really just a prologue, anyways.

Oh, and to make this clear: I am NOT hating on the God of the Bible. Narutotakes place in another universe with different religions. Don't get all PMSy about it.

I really need to know what you think! How is the writing style? Do you like the plot so far?

Not much plot in this one, actually...If you want to know a bit of what's going to happen in further chapters, and maybe in this one, when I post a more revised version, go check out the first one! Try not to mind the really crummy writing. .

Oh, and keep checking back for that revised version.

Once again, I really need some feedback.

I will really be explaining the theory in this, so if you haven't read Full Metal Alchemist, you will still be able to fully enjoy this fic, but it wouldn't hurt to go to onemanga and read some. ;)

More on bottom.

(EDIT: Sorry for the re-post of this story. It was all buggy on my end first time around)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Is God willing to prevent evil, but not able?_

_Then he is not omnipotent._

_Is he able, but not willing?_

_Then he is malevolent._

_Is he both able and willing?_

_Then whence cometh evil?_

_Is he neither able nor willing?_

_Then why call him God."_

_-Epicurus_

Darkness prevailed, and death wrung through, smoke burned the vision, the lungs, and hope. Energy could be felt from the center of the carnage.

A great bonfire of fear.

_From whence did this advocate come?_

_Where had we sinned?_

_Why does God punish us!_

In the agonizing end, many fancied these thoughts, their screams wreathing upon those empathetic souls who could see their own death approach as their comrades fell.

But one did not.

In hindsight of such plights, those who survived can see that this stranger carried hope in his arms. A man with no equal, warring with nature itself.

Try not to be ridiculous, and mind yourself.

This is not his story. That stranger, standing brightly among the ash and blood, dies soon, protecting all precious to him.

The wicked path of the hero.

Rather, this is but the prologue of another story. One even greater than the legend left behind by this stranger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Son of a bitch!" One screamed, while another fell in the surreal flames.

Flames of hell, wrought upon man by laughing demons. Angry, laughing demons.

Those demons bore a name: Human.

The fires of their end had been visible long before now. Frighteningly so, in fact, was how long it took for the fires to reach them, while they waited in fear. Praying to God, hugging their families, kissing, embracing their lovers. Knowing they would not survive. There was no hope.

Surprisingly, this was a ninja village. One that embraced love and emotions deeply.

This is Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. A standing monument to ideals, to hope, to _love_.

Ash smelled strongly here, for the forests surrounding this massive village like a cloak burned. Slowly reaching the weeping village hidden within.

A stranger to you walked the corridors of the capital building, visible far from the village. Running as his thoughts sped, he grinned.

Grim as it was, it was beautiful. Everyone would remember that smile, even those who had never seen it before.

Blond locks of hair blurred past those running, those panicking, as this stranger approached the front lines. A small, crying bundle held within his loving arms. His gaze was caught up in the scrunched face of his newly born son as he ran, his legs carrying him.

Blood smelled strong, with burning and flesh donating a horrid accent of their own. He had reached his destination.

With a final breath, he rushed forward, begging for forgiveness the entire way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of this village we may know refer to as Konoha sighed a sagely, overused sigh.

*****Random Fact*****

**Currently, the great nine-tailed beast, _'Kyuubi'_was busy,**

**Making mincemeat of the area surrounding Konoha, and the **

**Shinobi stationed at the front lines, attempting to fight off**

**The great chakra beast.**

**The Kyuubi no Yoko is thought to be a natural occurrence** **, happening when human malevolence swells.**

He stood from his seat in the great office with some difficulty, the great density of chakra in the air on this day giving his old bones great aches.

*****A Not-So Random Fact*****

**Like you, depending on your gender, and age, are made up of**

**Either more, or less than 50-65% of water, Tailed Beasts, such as**

**The Kyuubi, are guesstimated to be made up of a general range of **

**45-50% chakra. Of course, Tailed Beasts still need water for ligaments and**

**such to be capable of movement, and that is also guesstimated to take up **

**the other 5-15%.**

**Just to put that in perspective, the highest known chakra density in **

**human was estimated at 8%.**

**After this being recorded, the subject in question was arrested for **

**illegal human experimentation, and soon died in prison due to **

**poisoning brought on by his own excessive amount of chakra.**

Staring out at this great village he so loved, watching it burn in flames and screams, caused the Hokage great sadness. It pained him even more when he thought of what his successor, the fourth hokage, was being forced to do to save that which they both loved so dearly.

Such was war, he knew. But what form of monster would he be if it did not cause him great pain?

Sighing that same sigh, once more, the aged man sat again. Rubbing at his pointed beard in frustration, the man stared with hate and lose at the large, white and red hat sitting upon the desk at which he sat.

As the minutes wore on, the man began crying to himself, feeling the emptiness of loss once more. His dears dotting the hat which he stood crouched over now, explosions from outside and sobs from within rocking his worn body.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling much the same loss as his predecessor, our stranger ran on. Allowing himself but moments to grieve for the passing of his wife, who died birthing the son of his which he carried close to him. His crying eyes tried to beg forgiveness from this boy, for what he was to do.

He was so young...but he could ask no one else for such a sacrifice, not with clear conscious.

This boy would serve as the container for the greatest of the Tailed Beasts, the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi.

Landing in a clearing, the man swallowed hard, regret already forming in his soul. Quickly, he thrust his open palm onto the forest floor. A great plum of smoke resulted, and with exhuming power, now stood the visage of the toad boss, Gambunta.

A great red frog, standing higher than that building in the center of the village, he was. _Is._ Clad in robes of an aged blue, and a pure white, he stood. A pipe hung loosely from his wide mouth.

A heaving sigh came from those lips a moment later, as he stared down upon the man who had called him to this realm with a sad stare.

"That time, eh?" His voice shook the ground, deep and strong. The man nodded deeply.

"Move your ass! I don't have all day, and neither do those guys!" He pointed a webbed finger (?) to the battle, raging a short distance away. In a swift climb, punctuated by jumps, this stranger, this father, this man, rose to the great back of the toad. The only mortal overseer due to blood, to the pain, to the loss.

Besides the frog.

"Only chance you have to pray, ne, Minato?" The toad chuckled. A horrid attempt to ease the crushing loss he already felt welling inside the back of his heart. The man, annoyingly, laughed. He laughed loud, and he laughed strong. The laugh of a man who knew was about to die.

And OK with the cost for his final deed. He had accepted his fate; Death.

"Why the hell would I pray? I'm actually trying to do something, here!" During the great strides of the amphibian, he punctuated;

"Get of your praying asses! God isn't going to do what _you're_ not!" A final message to Konoha,

To his son.

With a mocking grin, this man fought the greatest of the Bijuu; the Tailed Beasts.

This man went down smiling, laughing. Louder than ever.

I like that about him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The aftermath.

Always a horrid place to be; Always a horrid place to feel.

The smell of death, charcoal, and pain. Earth was scorched, and trees burnt to the root.

Kakashi Hatake stood, alone in the plain. Empty but for the tears that filled his eyes, and fell on his bloodied cheek. The water, falling, hitting the ground softly. Apologies were said;

"I'm sorry for your loss." A pat on the shoulder, done mournfully.

"He was a hero!" Cries filled with loss and praise.

"Fight on! His death shall not be in vain!" Triumphant yells, optimistic now that the beast, this 'natural disaster', was gone.

He felt anger at these people. They could not understand the loss one felt when they lost their father. None of them had felt the loss of a father reach into their hearts and just...squeeze.

The cold hand had touch him twice, now.

First..his real father.

Now, the one who had filled that gap.

Just a cold body left, and emptiness.

Any final words lost on the wind.

His son...the bundle in his arms. Was it truly the container for the Nine-Tails? Could such an awesome beast as the Kyuubi be contained by a mortal, young as him? These inquiries were common. But no civilian, nor ninja alike held the answer.

For it was currently under review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The demon shall be killed!"

"Minato shall not have died for nothing!"

Cries for the child's death. Had they lost their faith? Could they not see beyond their fear?

Obviously, the answer is 'yes'.

"Quiet!" An almost guttural roar sprang from the Third Hokage, the predecessor of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. Our stranger. A chill sent throughout the room, a by-product of the anger of one such as the Third.

"It was Minato's final wish that this child be regarded as a hero! Furthermore, this child is his _son!"_ His pipe was being crushed in his hand as he spoke. Great, crying passion in his words.

"This child is a demon! We should kill him now and finish what the Fourth started!" The council member roared, ignoring the reasoning of Hiruzen. Cries of agreement rung through the room. Bells of death for a child.

"How much must I stress that this child is merely a container for the Kyuubi! He is the jailor which keeps us safe!" Hiruzen shook his head with a sigh, stupidity seemed more common in adults than children. He was almost sure of it, now.

"You would kill the jailor which keeps histories greatest criminal under lock?!"

Turns out, these people would. Without even an intelligent, non fear-driven thought.

Weapons were brandished, as the ninja among those calling for the waste of the golden-haired child resting tiredly behind Hiruzen took action: pathetic, irrational irony to the last words of the Fourth.

Their movements quickly halted by hands of shadow. The leader of the Nara clan: Shikaku Nara, the man behind the shadows. An annoyed look on his face, hate in his eyes. His hair was a dark, burnt black. He stood, clothed in fishnet, a thick, green vest, and a frayed, the frayed, ragged remains of a jacket.

"You would kill a kill a child, one as innocent as your own?" His finger formed a sign, the pointer middle and thumb point to sky, the others wrapped together. They wavered as the restrained ninja struggled with fierce force on his hold.

Betrayal, hate in their eyes.

"This_ demon _is not a child, an undoubtedly _guilty!_" A raven man spoke; both hair and eyes as dark and unforgiving as the night.

Debate lasted for hours; the black haired man breathing fire and hate as he called for the death of this child.

Support for this child was scarce; Only the Nara's and the Akamichi's back him without falter. The Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's, the two strongest clans, both screamed for waste to the child. The Inuzuka's as well.

Inoichi Yamanaka, and Shibi Aburame remain neutral, but still felt the child should not be killed as of yet.

The Aburame's, for agnosticism. They felt they could not make such a decision with out any backing.

The Yamanka's, for trust in Minato, and their own phsyco-analyitic skills, which spoke volumes to them as to the imbalance in the oppositions physce. They felt observance was necessary.

Even the Hokage's advisors, former squad mates, sought the child's death.

The situation was more than grim; It was catastrophic.

"This child is a hero!"

"It's a demon!"

"Kill the demon!"

At the dawn, by the grace of fate, the meeting was adjourned. Hiruzen had won; under harsh circumstance.

But the boy would live.

And the story can continue.

Naruto Uzumaki was granted his right to seize fate by the neck, and take all he could from it's dying self.

The beaten path was to be smoke and ash in his wake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've decided to improvise a lot with this story, so leave me a review telling me what pairing(s) you want to see, and your ideas for the plot! Your input is valued, and practically worshipped.

And for my fellow Full Metal Alchemist lovers, and those who have seen/read maybe just a bit; what alchemic abilities do you think I should give Naruto? Should he torch people like Roy, or blow stuff up like Kimley? You help decided! *Is practically begging for reviews :3*

Feel free to PM me, as well! I can get you on IM as well, if you want!


	2. Welcome to Konoha

* * * Something you need to Understand* * *

Chakra is a combination of bodily energy, constructed in cells,

and mental strength, gained through experience. Chakra is one's

life energy. Mana, for short. The physical energy is translated into

Chakra with the use of mental strength, also known as force of will.

This Chakra is quickly applied into Jutsu, usually by means of hand

seals. Other methods include the molding of Chakra via a written

medium.

* * * A Key * * *

Genjustus = Illusionary Techniques

Taijutsu = Physical Techniques

Ninjutsu = All techniques empowered by Chakra, excluding those defined as Genjutsu.

The breeze did not caress; it struck with force untamed. Today was one to be written, one worthy of foolish Humans, lucky to even have your title capitalized, remain ignorant to what the dust and fossil upon which you stand rumbles out to you. For ignorance to be so common among a species...disgusting.

Fret and worry; the message is on it's way. You have no options, no choice. All shall crumble in his wake, and one shall rise, screaming cries of retribution all the way along the path on the hill.

A new stranger stood among the trees, bearing no resemblance to the last. He stood upon the ground at which the Namikaze had fallen, and walked on. Ash and scorch remained - reminder of pain and loss.

This child, with locks of red, and eyes of gold reached out with light footing into the foliage. Plucking a leaf, he wondered for a moment with narrowed eyes.

'What does it taste like?'

Taking a small bite, he spat in momentary disgust before recomposing himself and running forward through the dense fog of trees. Strange boy.

"No, no! You don't get it!" One of the two guards, sitting at post within the gates of Konoha. A great green structure, armed on either side with great walls of stone. Standing over a hundred men tall.

"There's nothing to get, dumbass!" The other yelled, punctuating his point with a slap to the back of his colleagues head. "What in the hell are you trying to play me at? There's no way some brat did that!"

"Idiot!" The victim of the head-slap retorted. "I didn't say I believe that he wasted that entire platoon! That's the kind of damn thing that gets blown out of proportion! It was probably just one or two men -"

"Then what the hell are you saying, dumbass?" By now it was painfully clear; these men's vocabularies were very limited, and mostly involved 'fightin' words'.

"Ugh...asswipe! I was getting to that!" He replied loudly, dodging a sharp glare from his fellow sentry.

"I was just sayin', how cool would it be to, uh...do what he did?" The dreamer explained...tried to explain, making abstract movements with his hands, complimenting them with homemade sound effects.

"That elemental chakra shit?" His friend inquired. But waited for no answer, making an offhand gesture.

"I don't think it's all that cool, man. Too much work to me. That brown-haired brat can go play with his rocks." He shrugged, resting his head in his hand. The inquirer gave, shaking his face within his hands. Muttering a final annoyed comment;

"He's blond, idiot."

Pay attention to the one with his face, with a peeved expression, between his hands. Remember his lengthy brown hair. Remember those annoyed, inqurious green eyes. Don't ask why, just do. I'm tired of all your questions.

The new stranger, with a tall stature for his age which was hinted at by his complexion, stood with pursed lips a small distance from the great stone walls of Konoha. His eyes emerging from a deep pool of boredom, a bright smile forming upon his lips.

Explosions followed, streaming along the base of the wall. A red blur flashed in a wide arc up an over the wall. The columns of smoke rose to be seen by all of the city, and panic infested those within the walls.9078

It was actually quite hysterical, you humans just don't get the punchline - you never have.

The stranger ran smiling, the village ninja en route.

The hokage sat, an aged and tired man. his facial features remained constant sharp and wise, but his eyes were the unfortunate bearers of a new, unfitting fatigue. A stark white hat, bordered with crimson sat upon his head. This hat he had come to despise. For it always reminded him of his loss, of his inability. Of his painful humanity.

The ANBU stood at attention. The elite, secretive warriors of Konoha; taught to show now humanity, no emotion to those opposed them. Yet expected to retain sanity when their adorned mask was removed. Such is the life of idiots; that of humans.

Yet, for some reason - among all the species, I am especially fond of you beasts. Inexplicably so.

"Hokage-sama! We have confirmed multiple explosions along the north and south walls!" One to the left of Hiruzen barked. The irony in those words being the woman, identifiable only by voice, wore a cat mask. The honorific, identifying him as the woman's superior, still stung as it had 14 years ago. It wasn't his anymore, yet the still gave it to him.

"The terrorists have not yet been identified, but we suspect at least two platoons, if not an entire army. Cloud is suspected due to the Hyuuga compounds being adjacent the south wall."

Hiruzen grimaced - the Cloud invading would quite possibly be the worst chain of events to be theorized. Especially with their hands always trying to reach the eye of the Hyuuga - the Byakugan, the great Doujutsu of sight.

Things could get bad.

And they would.

Just not yet.

Earth's Sun was bright and burning, a light wind biting into the legs and faces of civilians. The ANBU pursuing the cause of the explosions at the south gate were silent - preparing for death, lest they face it unprepared.

They approached the smoke with rehearsed caution, listening for footsteps, the thud of a kunai hitting the ground - anything. Their grimness was entirely inappropriate for the situation.

For, when the smoke cleared, the sillouhete of smiling boy was seen. A calculating, planned smile.

His hair fell off his head in sharp, crimson strands of varying harshness. Eyes of gold clouded by it; gentle red - lacking malevolence. He stood tall for one so young, with lax shoulders and wide, curious eyes. Thin, sharp arms relaxed at his side.

His form covered in a tunic of a deep, not dark, gray, splattered dirt telling of his travels, the once long hem ripped and torn to his waist. The sleeves burnt at the end of their length. A deep crimson spiral splashed with a great call for attention on his chest. His leggings equally simple, loose on his form but burnt and frayed; a lighter gray.

He contrasted quite sharply against al l the green; that of the grass and trees surrounding him on all sides, save for the wall.

The ANBU were on him in an instant - two facing him, the other watching the rear.

"Who are you?" One demanded in harsh seriousness.

"Well, I can tell you who I'm not, but first -" The crimson haired boy start nonchalantly, interrupted by the ANBU's next inquiry.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, that question I can answer; but only partially - I want to talk to the Hokage." He shrugged, seemingly unconcerned about his method of entry.

"What nation are you allied with?" They are quite to the point.

"Nation? That'd be none." This of course, led to the confusion of the ANBU, and on last question.

"Why have you forced your way into our walls?"

"Eh?" He twirled on his feet to face the, unexpectedly, whole wall behind him.

"I didn't force my way in. I walked." He pointed this out, easily - as if it was obvious. Which really, it was. Being that rubble was not flying through the air - or at the very least, sitting on the grounding, smothering the earth with heat. That may have confused you, but the way I figure - a chunk of wall that has just exploded is bound to be very hot. In fact, I'm sure of it.

The ANBU scoffed, at what they considered arrogance, but really wasn't. They just tend to take things to seriously too often. The way I see it, you humans aren't getting out of this life alive, anyway - so there's really no point in taking things so seriously, the need simply isn't there.

Of course, you still don't get it. I'm sure you don't.

"Oh, and I wanted to see the Hokage - I figured this would be the fastest way." They stare idly at the boy, with what must be annoyance or hate, before scoffing once more. Finally, they nodded with suspicion, motioning for him to follow.

Now, you may be questioning the lack of formality and procedure. Interesting thing - the procedure was followed down to the point.

1. Detain Suspect

2. Identify Suspect

3. Interrogate Suspect

This stranger may have very well been hog-tied, for there were more than just the four ANBU surrounding him. Many were incognito; as they always are. In the ninja world, a name is virtually meaningless, with all the skilled hunters and trackers - you could but a bounty on someone with a birth mark 3.4 inches above his large toe, and soon find the man.

Even if you had no idea who the man was.

The questions this stranger was asked, whilst informal, were quite proceduric.

I find myself getting boring. Let's move on.

They walked forward in boredom. It's strange what that will do to someone - human or otherwise. I'd rather not relate the stories I have of my own boredom. It's really not that pretty.

You don't know who I am, so you can't properly appreciate how much I truly mean that.

"Say, ANBU-san," The honorific was pronounced with a playful, and notably fake, smile. "How has the old man been, ne?" Of course the cat-mask ANBU new who he was talking about - they all called the Hokage that when no one was looking. The pronoun 'they' being subjective.

"Hokage-sama's hip has been bothering him lately," She replied in a voice that sound, rather cutely, like a pout. "Otherwise - he's been attempting to burn the paperwork, or somehow get away from it."

The crimson headed stranger nodded several times, before turning to the turtle-masked nin to his left.

"Hey, man - is cat-mask hot? Or is it just her voice?" The entire party, minus himt, stumbled on this words, for he made no attempt at secrecy. Cat-mask froze, stock still. A pot boiling over. Proverbially so.

"Brat! I'm twice your age!" She screamed, poking a finger into his forehead.

"So..you're 28?" He ask, twirling on his heel, gazing up through the terraces and roofs, through the lengths connecting larger market buildings, and towards the sun. This kid was annoying - but in a good way. Most of the time.

He smiled, and hopped along.

Smiling.

The black-clad ANBU stock still.

Cat-mask chasing after him, waving a katana through the air.

Hiruzen was ponderous, silent - his eyes closed, deep in thought.

A pile of paperwork to his left.

Pipe to his right.

Regrets behind him.

Explosions on two ends of Konoha ahead of him. His hands lay on his desk as he attempted to perceive the situation.

Such a difficult task with all the screaming. And the laughing.

That moment, if the foreshadowing wasn't obvious enough, black and gray exploded through the door.

"It was an simple question!" Gray-tunic argued, his back against the wall.

"Pervert!" Cat-mask continued shrieking, lunging for his hair.

"Ah! The hair! Why the hair? It hurts!" He grimaced, attempting to reclaim the red locks.

The Hokage was not amused, simply enough. But he was patient, and let out a mild cough to alert them of his presence.

"I'll kill you!" Growling, the irony again. Some were starting to realizing the absolute ill-fitting mask she had been paired with.

Sighing, "Stand down, Neko!"

"Neko, is this just some kid you picked up for asking you some 'perverted' question, or one of our possible suspects?" A flash of a grin, then set back to seriousness.

"Suspect and brat, Hokage-sama!" Another sigh. Silence for a moment, a dusty smell in the room.

"What is your name?" Hiruzen again. Starting simply.

I like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not a ton of plot near the end of this chapter, and it's short.

I posted it for two reasons, despite its lack of length:

1. I wanted to remind you I'm still alive

2. That I do have a commitment to my stories

3. I'm a review hungry bastard.

I didn't say three reasons, I know. I just decided to be honest with you. :3

Anyways, please, please review! It's what makes me stay up till 12:28 and write!

IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'LL EAT YOUR SOUL.

Just kidding. Probably.

For those here who may read my other fic, 'Broken', I've an annoucement -

I'm currently re-writing it. It's going a bit slow, because I don't know exactly how I want to do it, and I've got school and such. But I am working on it.

So, review, please! I want to know what you think of this writing style of mine, the narration, the response, etc.

Oh, and I know this is all a bit silly, but I thought I'd to a tad homage to the canon, you know?

Plus It's 12:30. I'm brain dead.

Once again, review, review, review.

I know you're not going to.

But do it.

It's the least you could, really. :3

(P.S. Please point out an inconsistencies you see, and grammar and spelling. I don't currently have someone to clean up my messes. :3 Volunteer to beta, if you'd like!)


End file.
